


The Sword in the Demon

by Cantatrice18



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reasons behind Hannah's role as the demon sword's sheath, and why Claude was allowed to retrieve it from her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword in the Demon

She’d hoped to never feel that kind of pain again. When the demon had thrust the sword deep into her body she had felt every nerve come alive, burning like fire. For months she could barely walk, unable to care for herself or even to leave the forest where her enemy had abandoned her. She had been a fool to try and challenge him. The legend of the sword had been too tempting; a weapon like that could give her power over men and demons alike. He’d toyed with her, tricked her into thinking she could defeat him. Then, disgusted by the greed she’d shown, he'd cursed her by giving her the very thing she desired. The sword became a part of her as her body healed around it, unreachable even while it tortured her. The triplets, ever loyal, had come to her aid, searching for her and bringing her back to the outskirts of the village, where she had her lair. The pain lessened to a dull ache over time, and she went back to her life as a soul-eater. That is, until others found out what lay within her. She was not the only one to covet the demon-killing sword, and enemies began to appear more and more frequently. They tried to surprise her, thinking that they could tear her body apart to find their prize, and she could never sleep for fear of being ripped to pieces. She had learned from her battle with the sword’s true master, and fended them off one at a time. Until she met Claude Faustus.

Her love for little Luca had driven her to the Trancy estate, and she had offered her services to the boy’s brother. Unfortunately, Alois had already contracted with Claude, and as a secondary servant she was forced to obey the butler's commands when it came to protecting Alois. The other demon had approached her the very night of her arrival with an ultimatum: he would only allow her near Alois in exchange for the sword. Unable to find a way out, she’d accepted the offer. The moment he’d thrust her across his knee she knew she’d miscalculated. She'd choked and struggled for air as he reached down her throat, yanking the sword free from where it rested near her spine. The pain was, if anything, worse than before, and she felt consciousness slip away from her. When she came to she'd found herself crumpled on the floor, her head resting near Claude’s impeccably shined boot. He had cleaned the sword and was turning it over in his hands, examining it from every angle. She'd struggled to rise, but was forced to stop as the pain surged within her again. Claude had made no move to help her, eyes still locked on the sword. When he finally looked at her she'd seen the avarice in his eyes; he alone had managed to invade her body and now he had her in his grasp; like it or not, the sword still needed protecting, and she was too weak to resist him as he descended upon her, driving the weapon back down her throat. He held her close as she shook with agony, his hands rough and unfeeling. His concern was not for her but for his sheath – she had become a mere object in his sight, a means to an end.

From then on he had kept her close by when any battle seemed imminent; she was his secret weapon, her delicate frame hiding a power beyond belief. It gradually got easier for her, the more he drew the weapon. She recovered faster, but nothing could remove the sense of violation when he reached inside of her. It took all of the strength she had to muster enough courage for the final battle. Only the hope of never being used as a sheath again gave her the strength to ask the pair of demons to retrieve the sword from her. Claude held her down as Sebastian reached into her, ridding her of the demon blade once and for all. No matter what happened she would see to it that the sword was cast into the sea, irretrievable.

But it was not to be. The sword did its work, piercing through Claude’s heart and draining the life from him. Alois’ soul, now a part of her, cried out in grief at the sight of his butler so broken. She gazed at the sword for the longest time, indecision plaguing her. Her life, such as it was, had no more meaning. She had consumed the purest soul; there was nothing left to do, and she clenched her fist as she stared at the sword. It was her curse: years of torment, of defilement, all for a weapon she could not use. She lifted it from the rocks where it had fallen, feeling the weight of it in her hands. This time would be different; this time she would control it, it would obey her commands. As she rested the tip between her breasts she smiled cynically. All that work to free herself, and in the end she would bury the blade in her body once more. Resting the hilt against the rocks she leaned forward, letting her own weight carry her down to rest beside Claude. Compared to the horrible tearing she had felt when Claude had ripped the sword from inside of her, the pain was nothing. She was able to move enough to rest her head against Claude’s shoulder, taking comfort in the remaining warmth left in his body. Alois, despite his horrid nature, had truly cared for his butler, and she let the ghost of his feelings overwhelm her as she sank into oblivion. Maybe now she could truly fulfill Luca’s last wish and be with him forever, caring for the two brothers until the end of time.


End file.
